


Unbreakable

by Asgardsrevengers, ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Seduction to the Dark Side, Spoilers, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey discovers Finn is force-sensitive and they begin his Jedi training.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Finn fixates on the floating boulder above Rey’s head, just out of her reach. Her eyes are screwed shut tightly, and her nose is scrunched up in concentration. She waves her hand gently, and the boulder crashes into the ground, crumbling to pieces. 

Finn jumps in surprise as the vibration travels through the ground and to his feet. He rubs at the back of his neck, trying to will away the strange feeling he has after watching Rey demonstrate her power. It’s been there for as long as he can remember, just lying dormant, but around Rey--he can’t even begin to describe it. It’s like a gravitational pull that urges him towards Rey; like every fiber of him screams when they’re close. He feels more like himself whenever she’s around, almost as if she awakens a part of him he’d never quite known before. 

The uncertainty should scare him, he thinks, but mostly it brings him peace to feel so connected to another person like this. It makes the ever-present loneliness inside him subside.

Rey looks up when the dust clears. She sees Finn standing back, watching her. He shifts on his feet and looks down when he realizes he’s been caught. 

Rey smiles at him.

“Finn, I didn’t see you there.” She reaches up, wiping the sweat from her forehead. “Sorry if I scared you. I thought I was alone.”

A small part of Finn is disappointed she couldn’t sense him there. Whatever he was feeling he had hoped she felt it too. 

“You didn’t scare me,” Finn assures her. “Intimidated, maybe, but not scared.”

Rey lowers her head as she laughs quietly. 

“What brings you here?”

Finn shrugs sheepishly. “I just missed you.” 

Rey’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink that doesn’t go unnoticed by Finn. He scratches the back of his neck and trains his eyes on the ground. 

Rey picks up a staff from the ground and tosses it at Finn. He catches it at the last second, slightly caught off guard. Rey picks up her staff and points it at Finn. 

“What are you doing?” He asks with narrowed eyes. 

“It gets boring having no one to train with,” Rey says. 

“You’re a jedi and I’m an ex-stormtrooper, the odds aren’t exactly in my favor.”

Without warning, Rey swings at Finn. On instinct, he blocks the oncoming hit and pushes back, forcing Rey to take a few uncoordinated steps backwards. She grins, breathing heavily. 

“Don’t underestimate yourself.”

Finn exhales and strikes again, his staff connecting with Rey’s. Rey grunts as she aims for Finn’s legs. Finn blocks her staff again and again, not quite sure how exactly he does it. 

Rey backs up to catch her breath. She looks at Finn with wide, wondering eyes. Finn looks back at her, swallowing thickly. 

“Finn,” Rey says, still breathless. “I think you...” She lets her staff fall to the ground with a quiet thud. “Did you know?”

Finn worries his bottom lip as he looks at Rey with trepidation. “I had a feeling. I thought maybe—I thought maybe there was something there, but I never—”

“You never had anyone to show you how,” Rey says, a small smiling pulling at her lips. “I can teach you, Finn. Let me show you how.”

Finn shakes his head. “Rey, no. Whatever this is, it’s just a fluke.”

Rey steps forward and grabs hold of Finn’s hands, looking at him with urgency. “The force is strong with you, Finn. I can feel it. Let me show you how to use it.”

“I—I don’t know, Rey. I’m not like you.”

Rey smiles and shakes her head softly. “You don’t need to be like me. You’ve already got everything you need inside you, you just need someone to teach you.”

“I’m a soldier, not a jedi.”

“You’re not just one thing, Finn. Don’t limit yourself because of fear. Embrace it.”

“I can’t, Rey. I can’t let that part of myself out.”

Rey gently cradles Finn’s face in her hands and shakes her head. “Why not?”

Finn removes her hand from his face and takes a step back. “I can’t risk letting the dark side in. If I open myself to the ways of the force, I’m vulnerable.”

Rey’s expression becomes pained. “Finn, you won’t. In order to be seduced by the dark side you have to have evil in you already.”

“I do,” Finn says pointedly. “I was raised to be a murderer.”

“Don’t you remember what you told me?” Rey asks, hope in her eyes. “You told me you never killed for the Order; that you couldn’t do it because you knew it was wrong.”

“This is different.”

“No, it’s not,” Rey insists. “You were raised for most of your life to kill, and when the moment came, you made the choice not to, even if it cost you your life.”

Finn looks at her for a moment, the intensity of her gaze swaying him to make a decision. 

“You’d train me?” he asks.

“Yes!” Her smile widens as she throws her arms around his neck. “I can show you the power of the force, I promise.” 

Finn can feel the pull in his chest become stronger as he wraps his arms around Rey. He closes his eyes, letting the peaceful feeling engulf him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere is quiet and peaceful, a great place to meditate and connect with the Force. Rey always feels it deep in her core, the power she holds. The Force is strong with her as she ran through the green forest with a gust of wind passing through the leaves of trees and bushes behind her. Sweat covered her body, dripping down the curls of stranded hair hanging by her ears. A focused look of determination in her crystal-like hazel eyes as she follows the training remote, stick in hand. She clutches it tight in her hand and grits her teeth as she gets closer, preparing herself to strike. It's weird training with Finn watching, but she want's him to understand the force the way a Jedi does. Although Rey isn't necessarily a Jedi yet, she doesn't know if what she's doing is right and it isn't like she has Leia to help her anymore. Luke told her she's ready. But she just doesn't feel like she is. The training remote zaps her with laser snatching her from her thoughts of doubt. 

"Ow!" she yelps in pain at the stinging in her hand that makes her drop the stick to the ground. From afar she hears Finn giggle and snaps her head to glare at him as he quickly fixes his face from amusement to seriousness. She looks at the back of her hand where she had been hit in search for any wounds, she finds nothing but red irritation that disappears after a second. However she still feels the sting shoot through her like a knife and that frustrates her. But the frustration helps wake something up in her and an instinct reacts. Slowly, her eyes trail up to the floating remote persistently as she opens her hand allowing the stick to float back into her grasp and tingling fingertips. She puts the helmet on her head to block her sight, she could sense the remotes next move, this time she trusts herself. She quickly holds up the stick in front of her when it shoots again aiming between her eyes. A swirl of smoke shooting off from where it was hit, she couldn't believe she did that. Another shot is fired immediately and she blocks it again then again then again as the remote continued to shoot lasers at her. Rey takes a deep breath and lets her body take over, trusting in the Force rather than trying to control it and that seems to work much better than before. It is hard for her to believe she could do what she had just done.

As she continues, she could feel the aura of awe and admiration take over Finn. She feels his eyes fixated on her as he watches her move and spin swiftly with every block. It makes her heart jump and soar in her chest once again distracting her from the lasers being targeted at her. She get's hit and the frustration becomes an overwhelming rage. She pulls the helmet off her head and chucks the stick straight into the remote, destroying it. Finn jumps in surprise and Rey is despondent, this is the second time she has done this because of anger. She knows she can't keep letting it take over her, but it's so easy to give in to.

"Are..you okay?" Finn asks from behind her. His voice brings her back, brings Rey back. She blinks herself away from those horrid thoughts and emotions and turns around to look at him. Eyelids heavy as she catches her breath, mouth open in disbelief that she had let herself go.

She clenches her jaw and nods her head. "I'm okay." is what she tells him. But she can feel his doubt in her words, he always knows when something is wrong. Now it makes sense to her, it was the Force all along. She smiles reassuringly but it doesn't work. He lifts his eyebrow and gazes down at her, urging her to tell her what's on her mind. "I'm okay, really." she chuckles softly, convincingly. "Let's focus on you."

Rey passes him to lead him to a new area. An almost flat terrain surrounded by boulders and rocks. She moves all of them with the Force forming a circle then sits in the center. She looks at Finn and motions for him to sit in front of her. He does so after struggling to step over a few rocks. He sits down and criss-crosses his legs looking at Rey for instruction. She smiles at how patient he is then holds out her hands, palms up, in front of her and closes her eyes. 

"Put your hands on mine." she tells him. He does so letting her wrap her thumbs over his smooth knuckles, a warmth rushing through both of their bodies. Already she can feel his power and hers travel between them. They've held hands before but never has she felt something so strong and fascinating with him. She finds herself attracted to it like a magnet, unable to release. "Now, Finn."

"Yes?" he asks, ready for anything she has to say.

"I need you to close your eyes-"

"Okay-"

"and breathe." she says over him feeling him shuffle and shimmy. "Just..relax and try to feel the Force." she guides hearing him exhale briefly. Silence sheds between them and Rey can feel his searching, she can also sense struggle and frustration building in him. "Don't think too much about it. Just.. _feel_ it. You know it's there."

"Ugh, I can't." he sigh reopening his eyes. "Rey I-"

She interrupts him with the tighten of her grip against his hands. "Close your eyes Finn. Trust me. I won't let you give up." she admits speaking softly, in the littlest of whispers. When she feels his eyes close again, she speaks to him some more. "You need to be present, feel your surroundings. Hear the trees..and animals. Feel the breeze caress your skin and pass through your hair, take all of it in."

He takes a deep breath and exhales softly, calmly. Rey feels him relax, his tense muscles loosen and she can starts to feel him become one with the Force. Slowly she releases her hands from his and places them on her knees to connect with him.

 _"Be with me."_ she whispers in an echo that swirls around them, traveling with the wind. She hears every breath he takes in her head and sees what he sees. **Love** : children playing, families united, friendships beginning. **Hope** : the birth of future generations, a legion of future Jedi and..Rey herself teaching them. **Loss** : the death of loved ones, never knowing where you came from after being taken as a child.. **Hate** :...

Rey feels a disconnection; a conflict in him. There's something he isn't letting himself do. She opens her eyes, as expected she is floating in the air with the boulders. But there is no sign of Finn. She looks left and right and he isn't anywhere to be found until she looks up. He is much higher than she is, eyebrows arched in dismay. She senses his struggle and worries for what he might do. 

"Finn." she says softly trying to get his attention without alarming him. It is a burden to interrupt meditation. But he doesn't answer, he can't hear her and for some reason she can't get back into the bond with him. He won't let her see what he sees. Suddenly the rocks around him begin to rumble despite the fact they were defying gravity, then they blow up with the pieces still serene in the air. It isn't frightening, that's not the emotion it carries. "Finn." she calls again. 

He jumps with his eyes bursting open, because of his startle he plunges down quickly and Rey almost misses the chance to catch him in her arms. The impact of his body landing on hers causes her to fall but she is okay. Finn though, she wonders if he is. He doesn't look alright by his eyes, there is something missing. Something she used to see that isn't there anymore, something he is hiding. 

"Are you alright?" she asks still cradling him in her arms.

He looks at her, almost as if he forgot who she was for a moment. "Rey..I.."

"What is it?" she urges wanting to help him. His watery eyes turn her worry to fear for what he has seen, maybe he wasn't ready or maybe it was overwhelming. He scoots over and sits himself besides her, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his arms on his knees.

"I saw.." he swallows, a tear pushing itself out of his eye as he stares blankly. "..so much hate and destruction. There were screams and I..I couldn't help anyone."

She nods knowing exactly how he feels but she can't imagine what it might be like for him especially coming from the First Order, it's a different experience. "I know..it's difficult to go through in the beginning. But when the force is strong with you and you are strong with it, you won't hear it anymore..it was all in the past."

"I hope you're right...can we stop for the day?" he asks looking at her for the first time since the fall.

"Yeah..I think we've gotten far enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn rushes through the trees, scraping his arms against branches and thorns. His heart thuds in his chest with every step, and the only sound he can hear is his own labored breathing. He trips on a dead log, stumbling forward and just barely managing to stay vertical. 

The minor setback gives Rey the advantage she needs. She extends her staff, striking Finn’s abdomen. 

“Ahh!” Finn grabs his side and turns around to face Rey. He swings at her haphazardly and she easily dodges, counterattacking and striking his shin. 

Finn cries out in pain and frustration. His frustration gets the better of him, and he swings his staff towards Rey without thinking. Their staffs connect with a loud ‘crack’ before Finn’s flies across the forest. 

“Stop thinking about it,” Rey says sternly. Finn huffs in anger. 

“How else am I supposed to fight?”

“ _ Feel it _ .” Rey says. “Let the force guide your actions. Don’t be afraid of it.”

“I’m not afraid,” Finn says, clenching his fist. “I’m pissed!”

“Anger will only make it harder to feel the force. You must be at peace.”

Finn closes his eyes and exhales deeply. He feels Rey’s fingers wrap around his, but still, he doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Do you feel it?” Rey whispers. Finn shakes his head. He couldn’t concentrate on anything besides Rey’s thumb slowly dragging over his skin. 

“Alright,” Rey says with a soft voice. “Just breathe. Focus on one thing at a time.”

Finn focuses on the drag of Rey’s fingertips, the way she rubs slow circles across his knuckles. 

“Now, bring your staff to your hand.” Rey’s hand slips from his. He holds out his hand, palm open. 

The staff flies from the ground and into Rey’s hand. Finn opens his eyes and exhales in defeat. 

“I can’t do it.”

“You can,” Rey says, shoving the staff into Finn’s hands. “If you keep believing you can’t, you’ll keep failing.”

“What if I really can’t?”

Rey arches a brow. “You’ve felt it, Finn. I know you have. You just have to let go.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Rey says as she picks up her staff and points it at Finn. “But I’m not giving up, and I’m not letting you give up either.”

Finn adjusts his staff in his hands and stands tall as he faces off against Rey again. This time, his movements are more deliberate, warrior-like. 

Rey ducks as he swings at her head. She sweeps her foot under Finn’s, knocking him onto his ass. 

“What the hell?” he growls. 

“You were thinking like a soldier, not a Jedi.”

“What does it matter how I was thinking as long as I beat you?”

“It matters  because you’re  not letting the force guide you. You’re blocking it on purpose.” Rey sighs and sets her staff down. “Maybe we should stop for awhile.”

“No!” Finn protests. “Im sorry, Rey. I just--I’m scared.”

“I know,” she says softly. “But you have to realize that the force is neither good nor bad. It helps those who seek it, who truly want to learn its powers.”

“I  _ do  _ want to learn,” Finn insists. “And I want  _ you  _ to show me how.”

“Alright, let’s try a different approach.” Rey looks around the forest. “That tree there,” she says, pointing to a tall, wilting tree. “I want you to close your eyes and see it in your mind.”

Finn was unsure of this method, but he complied nonetheless. His eyes shut, and in his mind, he visualized the tree. He saw the knob on its side that twisted up into a thick branch, the leaves of it shading the forest floor. Then, he saw the scratches at the base of the tree, most definitely made by some kind of feral animal. He paused when a strange feeling coursed through him. 

“Rey,” he says almost frantically, eyes still closed. “Something’s happening.”

“It’s ok,” Rey assures him. “Just let yourself feel it.”

Finn swallows, still unsure. He focuses on the tree, feels as its life flows through him and as a leaf falls from the twisted branch, sinking to the ground. 

His eyes fly open and he stumbles backwards. 

“What was that?” he asks, gasping. Rey smiles despite his outburst. 

“It was the force. Didn’t you feel it?”

He nods and looks at her with wide eyes. “I--I felt it.”

She laughs. “Now you must learn to control it.”

“How do I do that?”

“With practice,” Rey says. “And patience.” Her smile widens with pride for Finn. “But with time, I believe you’ll be capable of anything.” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Rey senses Finn's conflict. It is strong. He is keeping himself from improving and she's noticed. On the outside he works and focuses and tries to get everything right by listening to what she says. But she knows he isn't giving it his all. He is keeping a secret from her and she knows it, she just doesn't know how to approach him about it. With everything that's happened to her in the past with her bloodline she's told him everything. There were no secrets between them. She understands it's difficult for him, especially since she was able to connect with it almost immediately. But he always tells her what's wrong, so why is it now that he stays silent? Doesn't he want her help? 

Rey watches the stone, that is only inches above the floor, fall back to the ground with a little cloud of debris spreading from under it. Finn, who sits with his eyes closed, falls back powerless against the wall of her little area where she studies the ancient Jedi text she had stolen from Master Luke. It's the only place where she gets privacy; the only place where she gets her peace and quite. She doesn't mind sharing it with Finn, in his own way he is her peace and quite. He actually makes the place feel warmer with his good spirits.

"Tiring isn't it?" she says with a smile, impressed at how quick he is learning even if the process is slow. She closes the book in her lap and sticks it in the box where the other books were held then scoots closer to sit across from him.

"Yeah." he answers with a sigh. "I feel drained."

"You'll get stronger with more practice." she twiddles her fingers in her hands picking at her nails. It's silent between them, it usually always is. Even though it's been a while since she was on Jakku, Rey still doesn't know how to communicate with others. It was easy with BB-8, but droids always fill the silence.

"What were you reading just now? In that book?" Finn asks curiously.

"Oh, I wanted to know about astral projection. It's what Luke did on the battle on Crait..I wanted to know if I'd be able to do it."

His eyes twinkle at her. "I doubt you couldn't learn it in a day."

She smiles and looks back down at her hands trying to hide the hot tingling in her cheeks. "It _did_ take some time for me to learn how to jump high. But I suppose now that I'm better, I could learn faster."

"If that's how it works..yeah!" he says, encouraging her the best he can. He always does that; encourage everyone. She's glad Poe recruited him as co-general, their is no one else who'd be perfect for that position. But it also explains why he's been so tired lately, between Jedi training and being in charge - it's a lot for anyone to handle.

Suddenly the warm vibe sinks and Rey begins to feel cold. Her heart sinks and beats slower. She looks up at Finn but she isn't where she was before. She is on her feet in the middle of nothingness. The sound of a lightsaber ignited past her and she turns around hearing the bloody screams and cries for help from innocent people as their lives are being taken from them. It rings in her ears, overwhelming her with emotions of terror and fear. Like a piece of her soul is being ripped out of her, it burns like fire in her core and she doesn't feel like herself. She looks around to get more information but she is sitting in front of Finn again. She feels faint and conflicted, what was that all about? Even though it is gone she can still hear the screams in the back of her head, it's coming from Finn. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks with a hand out for assistance. Her head is down trying to ignore the emotions she's feeling, none of them are hers. She looks up at Finn, his eyebrows in a pyramid of concern as he looks at her attentively. She can see in his eyes what she couldn't, she had felt what he felt. But haven't seen what he has. Was this the hate he was talking about? She heard the screams he mentioned. But there is something missing.

"Finn." she whispers carefully. "The hate you felt...tell me..what did you see?"

He blinks in bewilderment at her abrupt bring up of what he had seen only a few weeks ago. Still, he remembers and she knows he does. Lately shes noticed hes been up at strange hours, Rey never sleeps a straight night away but usually he can. She's seen him sometimes stare up at the night stars or talk to BB-8. He sits back down to debate telling her and it almost offends her that he has to go through that.

"Hey," she places her hand on his knee, feeling the familiar warm and loving energy he always carries somewhere deep in his heart, and looks him the eyes assuring. "we don't keep secrets remember?"

He does. She can hear him grow conflicted with his thoughts and decisions. Clearly they were connected in a strange way that was different than what she had with Ben - or Kylo. This one came with a feeling of light and..love. His presence always made her feel better and brought light to her heart. Finn opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. "I..I'm afraid if I do tell you it'll happen."

"What will happen?" she asks softly, trying not to seem pushy. "You can tell me."

"No..I can't Rey.." he shakes his head.

This upsets her a lot. She takes her hand off him trying to hide her offense but she knows he can feel it. "Why not?" she retorts.

Finn immediately sees that she has the wrong idea and tries to fix it by giving her only little information. "Because..it involves you."

Then it hit her like a wave. The hate..the screams the lightsaber. Her hearts dropping and that cold feeling while she is being ripped away from herself. It couldn't be..were those cries of help caused by her own actions? She looks Finn in the eyes for an answer to her theories, hoping she is wrong about everything. But he just nods his head confirming her worst fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey had canceled training the past two days, both times making up an excuse as to why she had to cancel. Finn wasn’t stupid or blind, he knew she was avoiding him. As much as it hurt him, he couldn’t imagine what kind of things were going through Rey’s head right now. She must be terrified, and maybe angry at Finn for letting her see her future in the first place. Things like that weren’t meant to be meddled with. 

Finn decided that whatever she was feeling--guilt, anger, fear-- he just wanted to be there for her; let her know she wasn’t alone and they would figure it out together. They always had before. 

That’s what lead to Finn standing at Rey’s door in the middle of the night, hand shaking as he rose it and knocked gently. Maybe coming here so late was a bad idea, maybe even a little creepy. 

Finn sighed and turned to go back to his room, but the sound of Rey’s door opening made him stop and turn back. 

Rey stood in her doorway, eyes squinting in the light from the hallway. Her hair was down and frizzy from sleeping. She stifled a yawn before addressing Finn. 

“What are you doing here, Finn?” She quickly noticed the worried look on Finn’s face. “What happened?” she asks, her anxieties getting the best of her. 

“Nothing happened,” Finn assures her. “I just…” he looks at her, heart swelling. “...I needed to let you know that I’m here. No matter what’s going through your mind, I’m here, and we can stop it together.”

Rey’s lower lip quivers as she looks down. “You know some things can’t be stopped.”

“That’s not true,” Finn says. “Everything is inevitable.”

“How do you know that?” Rey asks, her voice small.

“I--I don’t,” Finn stutters. “But I have hope, isn’t that enough?”

Rey places her hand on the side of the door and shakes her head. “No.” She begins closing the door but Finn stops her. “Finn, go to bed.”

“I’ll go now if you want me to, but I’m not giving up, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Rey’s eyes sparkle with tears. She blinks them away and gently pushes Finn’s hand off the door. 

“Goodnight, Finn.” The door closes, and Finn stands there in defeat before going back to his own bedroom. 

He doesn’t sleep that night. Of course he doesn’t. Instead, he lies awake, staring at his blank ceiling, thinking of all the things he could have said to Rey to convince her they would be okay. 

Rey doesn’t sleep that night either. Finn could feel her restlessness. He wondered if she could feel the same from him. 

After hours of staring at his ceiling in silence, the base finally began to come alive as everyone woke up. Finn rolled out of bed, got dressed and went to the mess hall in hopes of finding Rey there. Maybe if it seemed like they’d accidently bumped into each other, Rey would talk to him. But he wasn’t going to push her boundaries. 

He didn’t see her at breakfast, or in the hanger, or the control center. He wasn’t actively looking for her at first, but after a while it started to get strange that he hadn’t seen her all day. 

Finn found Rose working on an X-Wing when he went back to the hanger that afternoon. She looked up when he approached her. 

“Hey,” she says with a friendly smile. 

“Hey.” Finn puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “What are you doing?”   
“The fuel cells were busted during my last flight. I’m trying to fix them but I don’t have the right equipment…” she trails off, noticing Finn’s troubled expression. “And I’m guessing that’s not why you’re here.”

Finn glances at the floor and then back up to Rose. “I’m looking for Rey.”

Rose’s eyebrows raise just the slightest and she turns back to her work. 

“I haven’t seen her, sorry.”

Finn huffs in exasperation. He leans against the X-Wing, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I know she tells you a lot,” he says, eyeing Rose’s expressions carefully. “Please, I need to talk to her.”

Rose grunts as she turns a wrench around a tight bolt. “She wants to be alone, Finn.”

“And I respect that, but this is important.”

Rose looks up at him and sighs. “Look, whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait.”

“She didn’t tell you about the vision, did she?”   
Rose quickly turns her attention back to her work. Rey hadn’t told her anything about a vision when they talked early this morning. 

“Rose, please. I just need to make sure she’s safe. I won’t even go looking for her, I’m just worried.”

“She’s safe,” Rose assures him. She looks over at him with curiosity. “She came to see me this morning.”

Finn pushes off of the side of the plane, eyes wide with question. “What did she say?”   
“She told me she needed some time alone, and that we shouldn’t worry.”

“Was that it?” Finn presses. 

Rose sighs and sets her wrench down. “She said she was going to meditate, to connect with the force to find answers.”

“Answers to what?”

Rose shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know.” She looks at Finn, worry written on her face. “Is Rey in danger?”   
Finn shakes his head. “No. She’s okay. I’m just worried about her being alone.”

“She’s strong, Finn. She’ll be fine. Whatever she needs to figure out, she’ll do it. If she wanted you there, she would have asked.” 

Finn’s face drops and Rose instantly regrets the last part. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rose says quickly. “I just meant that sometimes people have to be alone to figure things out.”

Finn nods his head solemnly. “Yeah, got it.” He starts walking away, and Rose almost calls after him, but she stops herself, not seeing the point of it. 

Finn returns to his room at the end of the day, feeling defeated and rejected. He sits on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Rose’s words from earlier are still fresh in his mind. 

_ “She said she was going to meditate, to connect with the force to find answers.” _

Finn remembers Rey telling him a while ago that there was a place away from the city that she went to meditate if things got to be too much. He was willing to bet that’s where she was right now. 

He thought about going after her, but quickly decided against it. If she needed to be alone, he could honor her wishes and let her figure things out on her own. Rose was right, Rey was smart and resourceful, there was no reason for Finn to worry. 

  
  


Finn didn’t worry; he didn’t let himself worry. Well, not for the first two days at least. On the third day, when Rey hadn’t returned yet, he let his thoughts get the best of him. He couldn’t feel if anything was wrong, but he needed to know for sure. If something happened to Rey, he would never be able to forgive himself. 

He gathered supplies, just enough food and water to make the trip, and an emergency aid kit he hoped he wouldn’t have to use. After packing, he stopped by Poe’s office, poking his head inside to find Poe looking through some digital files. 

“Hey, I need to talk to you,” Finn says, shutting the door behind himself. 

Poe looks up, noticing the satchel at Finn’s side. 

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question, he knew Finn’s mind was made up. 

“I have to find her.”

“She didn’t run away from you,” Poe sighs. “She just needs time.”

“Don’t you think she would have told someone if she was just going away for a few days?”

“I think she’s scared, just like you.”

“What do I have to be scared of?” Finn asks defensively. 

“Her.”

“I’m not scared of Rey. She’s not like  _ them _ .”

“I know,” Poe says, putting his hands up. “But when you mess with the force you open yourself up to all kinds of things.”

“She won’t turn, Poe. She’s seen the destruction it causes. She couldn’t do that.”

“I know.” Poe stands from his chair and approaches Finn. “But I need you here. And Rey needs you to trust her right now.”

Finn shakes his head. “I have to find her, you know that.”

Poe sighs in resignation. “People are already talking, what will happen if you leave too?”   


“Talking?” Finn asks. “About what?”   


“Some people around base think that she left for good.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“I know it’s not,” Poe says. “But if you leave, it won’t look good.”

“I’m coming back,” Finn insists. “So is Rey.”

“Please, just wait a day.”

“I can’t, Poe. I promise I’ll make it up when I get back, but I have to go.”

Poe lowers his head and nods. He didn’t like it, but he understood. 

“I’m giving you a day,” he says. “If you’re not back I’m sending out a search team.”

“I’ll be back, I swear.” Finn embraces Poe for a long moment before pulling away and giving his friend one last look as he turns and leaves. 

  
  


Finn takes a speeder and R2-D2 with him. He races through the forest and across the long, empty plain until he comes to a desolate area, miles from any civilization. 

He parks the speeder, removes his helmet, and looks out towards the horizon. He’s parked on a moss covered cliff, hundreds of feet from the ground. 

A silhouette sits cross-legged on the edge of the cliff, outlined by the orange-pink light of the setting sun. Finn stands there a minute, heart pounding when she looks up at him.

Her expression is peaceful as she speaks. 

“Took you long enough.”

  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

She is conflicted yes and time is what she needs. Time to think, time to..rejuvenate. Luke had told her escaping to the island was one of his many regrets in his life, so she couldn't flee. Even if that's what she wanted to do, at least going to a peaceful place would help her rekindle the spirit she feels she had lost. There she sits at there on the edge of a grassy cliff looking at the horizon of the peach colored sky reflecting over the clear waters. Since she saw the vision it has only grown clearer to her with every rising sun. The emotions have only become more real to her than anything she's experienced. She can feel the evil and the death it brings with it. The genocide of innocent lives by the wield of her light saber almost satisfies her and she hates herself because of it. She wont let that anger take over her, that's what Palpatine would've wanted.

Rey looks down at the light saber in her hand unable to get the sight of it piercing through peoples bodies. She closes her eyes tight clutching it in her hand, listening to the small waves of water hit the shore below her. She holds the saber above her head preparing to toss it.

"What're you going to do with that?" asks a familiar voice. Her eyes open at the sudden interruption and she turns around to see the apparition of General Leia standing just behind her. A curious look in her dark warm eyes. She brings an uplifting feeling to the environment around her and it makes Rey feel a little better. She wants to get up and hug her but she doesn't think it's possible to touch a Force ghost. "You're not going to throw it away now are you? After all you've been through?"

Rey looks down at the saber sadly. "...I can't be trusted with it..not with what I've seen myself do."

Leia lowers her head and looks upon Rey with doubt. "Rey..we both know it isn't that easy. Getting rid of it wont change anything..." she pauses to think. "..what happened?"

"I saw myself..killing innocent people out of anger and resentment. It wasn't like me..but it _was_ me. I felt it..all the good was gone." She explains as Leia sets herself down next to her to listen. "I murdered them all..with this. I can't keep it."

"What you've seen hasn't happened yet and you don't know when it will. There is still time to stop it."

"But..you saw Ben's future and what you did to stop it didn't work."

She seems almost offended that Rey brought it up, even if it was true. She sighs. "You and I are different. I'm sure you can learn from my mistakes to better your future. You're the only one to build a new Jedi order and that's a lot of pressure for anyone. Of course you're going to face problems but you have to power through it."

Rey swallows through her tight throat as a tear runs down her face, she questions why it has to be her to do all of this. "I can't do it alone.." she whispers softly, her vision growing blurry through the pool of tears suffocating her eyes.

Leia places her hand on hers saying one last thing before disappearing. "You're not alone."

Rey blinks allowing the rest of the tears in her eyes to roll down her cheeks. She always seems to forget that through all she's been through, she still has friends to help her get through it. Some more than most, Finn has always been there for her. Literally since the beginning of this whole journey of hers and she hasn't appreciated him enough for it. Since he told her about his vision he's been trying to be there and she just hasn't let him in. She actually ran away so he doesn't go in look for her. She smiles to herself thinking about how worried he must be, he's probably on his way to find her already. He cares so much about her it's almost strange. But maybe because she's never met anyone whose cared this much before. He just wants the best for her as she to him. She just isn't great at showing it she supposes. Perhaps when she sees Finn again she will get to explain herself and open up, let him in.

It is only a few moments later when she senses his presence nearby followed by the distant hum of a land speeder. A smile crosses her face as she feels her worries wash away with the waves below her. When she feels him closer she turns around, the feeling of conflict that once took over her was gone and she feels at peace with herself once again. 

"Took you long enough." she says before looking back at the sunset. It wasn't windy before, but a breeze passes through her hair as he approaches and sets himself beside her. He crosses his legs together just like hers and sits straight.

"I've been looking everywhere for you.." he tells her, watching the horizon.

"How'd you find me?" she asks, knowing the answer but wondering if he knew it for himself. Of course she told him about the place but she never established where it was exactly.

"Something told me this is where you'd be..I'm not sure what it was, maybe the Force?" he looks at her for clarification and she nods her head. He returns his eyes to the water and they sit silently for a moment. "Rey I know that I've said it a million times but I'm gonna say it again. I'm here for you if you need anything, whatever it is I'm here."

She looks at him because he is looking at her. She smiles. "I know..I was afraid before because I thought I was alone. But I realized I'm not because I have you..and Poe and the others. I know that you won't let what you saw happen to me, no one will."

"You're right Rey. We won't let that happen because we care about you..I care about you..." he mutters the last part and she almost doesn't hear it. He mutters it on purpose, but she responds.

"I care about _you_ Finn. That's why I thought it was a better idea if I - took some time to calm down. I don't know what triggers me to become what I did in your vision and I don't want to risk hurting the people I love."

"We'll get through this.." he grabs her hand and she holds onto it tight. "..together. So is this what you've been doing for the past few days?"

"Pretty much." she nods. "It's been real peaceful without the ruckus of everyday resistance members at work...I did miss you though. I couldn't help but think about how much you were worrying about me."

"How could I not?" he rhetorically asks as he rubs the back of his neck timidly. "There isn't much to do without you there..of course I am the co-general but I like to talk things through with you before expressing ideas to Poe. But I was strictly told to let you come back on your own. Everyone thought you were gone forever."

"I thought so too..but I can't leave you guys behind."

"I can't leave you behind either..that's why I came despite being berated not to. I feel..connected to you and I know no one else gets it, so I can't blame them for trying to stop me from being with you all the time. Maybe it's the Force..but I feel like it's brought us together and is keeping us together..if that makes sense?"

Rey can't help but smile at the warmth he brings to her heart, there is no one else she adores more than him. He always has a way with words with her, he probably doesn't know it affects her as much as it does. She looks at their adjoined hands and interlaces her fingers with his catching him by surprise with her ambiguous action. She feels a rush of electricity run through her bloodstream as a spark of excitement explodes in her stomach. She is flushed with an emotion she only gets when he is around. It's the strangest thing, her heart begins to pound and her hands moisten when they have silent moments together like this. Then he looks at her and there is this twinkle in his eye, a twinkle that carries promises she never knew she needed. Promises that aren't only for her but for her future; _their_ future. She leans closer and plants a soft kiss on his cheek, it felt like the right thing to do.

He looks at her again and smiles through flustered cheeks. Around them they can feel the deep breeze swarm around them, speaking to them through the Force. It wasn't just Rey's job to begin the new Jedi Order. It was Finns too. They were indeed in this together.

Just as the moment grows bright and she feels everything is going to be okay the warmth of Finns presence disappears and she is sitting alone in a large puddle of water in the empty void of nothingness. She looks around panicked as she feels a darkness crawl over her like a shadow.

"Finn?!" She calls out his name, eyes wide full of fear. He is gone and she needs him. She stands to try and get a better look at where she was. 

"Rey.." she hears his voice echo all around her, calling to her breathlessly until she sees the haunting sight of him standing before her. The reflection of her in his eyes dark, like a demon. The evil version of her from the vision she had seen when she went to the old Death Star. "..don't do this. I'm here for you - and I won't let the dark take over you-" before he could finish his face was illuminated by the color red as her double lightsaber boiled under his chin. He looks at her, searching for the good in her. He frowns when he finds nothing and the sadness in his eyes grows to hopelessness as all his dreams die. Without hesitation she swings her saber at him like he meant nothing to her at all.

Rey screams herself back to reality before she can strike. Her breath is short at her sharp gasp and pain in her heart. But Finn is there next to her, startled at her sudden shriek he grabs her shoulders to try and assist her.

"Rey! Are you okay?" He asks, but she cannot look him in the eyes. Not after what she has seen what she's done to him. Instead she collapses her head into his chest, wishing for forgiveness of something that haven't even happened. He holds her close, an emotion of confusion controling him. He didn't see what she did and she won't let him see it either. To protect him.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn holds her against his chest for awhile, heart clenching with every one of her quiet sobs. He kisses her temple and brushes damp strands of hair from her face. 

“Rey, tell me what you saw,” he says softly. Rey slowly lifts her head. Her eyes are red, but her expression is hard, as if she’s trying to cover up the intensity of her pain.

“What did you see?” Finn asks again. 

Rey looks down at the lightsaber in her hands. She carefully pushes it towards Finn, not meeting his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Finn refuses to take it no matter how much she pushes it towards him. 

“I don’t deserve it anymore. Take it.”

“I can’t do that, Rey,” Finn says. “It’s yours, and you do deserve it.”

She finally looks up, and Finn sees the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. “I just want it to stop, Finn. Please.”

His heart shatters as tears roll down her cheeks. He places his hands over hers on the saber, but doesn’t take it. 

“I know you’re scared, but we will figure this out together. I swear.”

“That’s the problem,” Rey says, taking her hands from the saber, letting it fall to the ground. “I can’t stay here...I can’t stay with you, Finn. You deserve a mentor who knows how to teach you the ways of the Jedi and the light. That’s not me.”

“It is,” Finn insists urgently. “You’re the only one I want, Rey.”

Rey lowers her head. She wanted to resent Finn for following her so blindly, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hate a single fiber of him. That realization alone scared her, because she knew that in the future she would be capable of hurting Finn. Something between now and then would have to change in order for that to happen, and Rey couldn’t stomach the thoughts swarming through her head about what might happen between them to lead to such drastic events. 

“Stop,” she cries. “Please don’t do that.”

Finn holds onto her arms, afraid she might float away if he doesn’t. 

“Do what?” he asks gently. 

“Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Finn shakes his head, still not fully understanding. “What mistakes?” 

When she doesn’t answer, he shakes her shoulders lightly. “Rey, please talk to me. Tell me what I need to do.”

She wipes her eyes and takes a sharp breath, looking up at him with newfound strength. 

“Don’t be blinded by love or loyalty,” she tells him. “Don’t let me hurt people.”

“I won’t let any of that happen,” Finn says firmly. 

“You don’t understand,” she says, almost sounding annoyed. “For years I thought Kylo Ren was capable of redemption, and my mistake hurt thousands of people. I let him continue his reign of terror because I thought I could turn him to the light.” Rey looks at Finn with determination. “You can’t let that happen, Finn. If I--if it gets that bad, you have to stop me at any cost.”

“Rey, that’s not going to happen. You are nothing like him, and I’m not killing you.”

“Then someone else will.”

“Stop it!” Finn says, pulling his hand from hers and standing angrily. “It sounds like you’ve already given up on yourself.”

She stands, coming face to face with him. 

“Maybe I have.” She bends down, picking up her lightsaber from the ground. “Take it, Finn,” She says, pushing it towards him. When he refuses, she pulls her arm back and throws it over the edge of the cliff. 

“No!” Finn shouts. He reaches out on instinct, taken aback when the lightsaber floats instead of falling. He stands there a minute in shock, hand outstretched. 

Rey’s mouth falls open as she watches Finn draw his hand in slowly, dropping the lightsaber to the ground at her feet. 

“It’s yours,” he says. She looks up at him with reluctant hope. 

“Finn…” she whispers, reaching up, grazing her fingertips across his cheek. He covers her hand with his own, interlocking their fingers. 

“Come back with me,” he urges her gently. “Train me so I’m ready. We can fight whatever this is together.”

Rey nods her head as a tear slips down her cheek. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, finally feeling at peace. 

She didn’t let herself think of the visions or the darkness inside her. Just for a minute, before they had to leave and face reality, she let herself be held in the safety of Finn’s embrace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks had past and Finn has only become stronger with the Force, Rey herself has as well. She has truly grown closer and closer to becoming a Jedi and no sign of evil or emotion of anger has taken over her. Things were looking great and she Rey has become more confident in starting the new Jedi Order. Especially with Finn. Lately he's been making her feel special. Maybe it's because of how hard she's been on herself lately, she has been keeping herself from learning too much - just in case something triggers what she had seen. She instead focuses on improving Finn and because of that he has quickly caught up to her. Still a little behind, but he's ultimately getting there. He's got the levitation and healing down and he's been doing really well with her light saber.

She watches him swing at the training remote with the saber, his skin glowing with sweat with every charge. She has seen his arms before, but never in a sleeveless shirt. They look strong. He wears the helmet on his head sensing every laser targeted towards him. Rey smiles proudly as she sits from afar, watching her student grow to his full potential. He stops to take a breath resting his hands on his knees, he realizes its a mistake when a laser shoots at his leg. He yelps in pain and Rey almost runs to his assistance as an instinct, but he blocks the next shot. 

"How the hell do you turn this thing off!?" he asks through the frustration of gritted teeth. He swings grazing the saber against the remote causing a malfunction, it shoots rapidly at him. Twenty lasers targeting him per second, he shouts in agony at every hit. Out of anger he chucks the helmet off his head and raises his hand until the remote shuts off completely. He sighs with relief and wipes the sweat off his brow.

Rey finally gets up and approaches him placing a hand on his wet back as a reward. "You're doing well Finn."

"Yeah?" he says lifting a brow, he can never be too confident.

"Mm-hm." she nods with a smile. "It is a shame we have only one light saber..maybe we can get you your own."

His eyes grow wide in excitement as he pivots his head in disbelief. "Yeah?" he asks in a high pitch voice. He then frowns. "Don't we need a kyber crystal for that?"

"Yes, you do. Like me, and every other Jedi before us, it's a journey you have to go through on your own." She informs speaking like a true Jedi herself. But she sees a glimmer of helplessness and doubt in his eyes, so she reassures him placing a hand on his arm with empathy. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll leave first thing in the morning. For now..get some rest. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow."

With that note, she pats his shoulder goodbye and heads to go grab some food before bed. All this training really takes the energy out of her but it is worth it in the end, watching his growth over the past month has been really inspiring, Rey knows he is going to be the best of the best and she can't wait to see him reach his full potential. He's gonna be one hell of a Jedi.

She enters the cafe and to grab a few fruits to munch on. It is quite late and Rey doesn't want to wake anyone up, so she quietly gets what she needs searching for food in the dark in case the light alarms anyone. It isn't easy looking in the dark however, she finds that out very fast. 

"Rey." A voice calls startling her, the voice is deep and scratchy like a man struggling to breath and her name is his last word, she spins on her heels fast to see who is there but finds Rose standing there. A puzzled expression reading her face at Rey's immediate turn.

She takes a step back and puts her hands up. "Sorry..didn't meant to scare you."

Rey's eyes look to the floor, trying to search for the source of the voice that had just called her name. But no presence is found. She looks up at Rose again. "It's okay I didn't hear you come in."

"Is everything okay?" She asks moving past her to get some food for herself. Rey moves out of the way. "You seem a little jumpy." 

Rey bites into the yellow pointy fruit as she watches her search for a snack. Sweet and sour juices spill out of her mouth as she opens it to speak. "I'm okay; just tired." She sighs scratching at the itch on her forehead. 

Rose pauses feeling unsure about her response, Rey isn't very good at lying, she turns around to look at her. There are so many moments they get to have together. "Hey..you can talk to me. I know you usually tell Finn everything but..if it's something you don't want him to know you can tell me."

She smiles. "I'm okay." still holding the fruit in her hand she thinks to herself. Finn still has no idea about what she saw, and she's been trying to keep it out of her mind but, she sees the vision every now and then. It haunts her. It's like its reminding her of what's coming, she can feel the day getting closer. She knows Rose couldn't necessarily help but..she just wants to get it off her chest.

"Well actually-" she sighs preparing herself to finally say whats been on her mind. She sits down at the table and Rose sits beside her. "I saw something." she says in a whisper.

Rose is curious, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "What was it?"

"Finn..he was in front of me and I... I killed him." her throat tightens at the words coming out of her mouth. Never had she thought that she would use those words in a sentence referring to Finn.

The news is surprising to Rose and she is taken aback, but she doesn't understand the context of it. "You killed him? Are you sure it was you?"

Rey nods her head, tears in her eyes as the vision plays over and over in her head like a memory. "Yes, he- yes. I wasn't myself I was angry..so angry and I felt the blood boiling in my veins as every ounce of me wanted to hurt him. Hurt _Finn_." She looks at a concerned Rose as a tear sinks down her face. "I killed him and..he let me, because he wouldn't give up on me. He couldn't accept that I was never coming back." 

Rose doesn't speak, which is expected. What could she say? So Rey speaks once more grabbing her hands and looking deep into her eyes. "If I ever leave again..make sure Finn doesn't follow. I'm afraid he might not come back."

"I'll do what I can." she promises with an assuring smile.

Later that night as Rey sleeps in her room. She is awoken by the call of her name echoing in the darkness. The voice is in her ear, close enough for her to actually feel the breath that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand tall. Her eyes open immediately only to see pitch black. She knows there is a window in her room and the light of the moon usually gleams in. Yet she can't see a thing. She sits up and swings her legs over the side of her bed a draft of cold air passing through her. It's dead silent, no crickets, no wind, nothing. The only thing she can hear is her breath as she breaths in and out her mouth. She feels a coolness touch her back and arms and legs. It may not be visible but she knows it's there, the epitome of evil washing over her. Putting pressure on her chest to prevent her from breathing, the darkness rolls up to her mouth in search of her heart where all the good lies. She can hear every beat grow louder and louder in her head begging for help.

Quickly Rey covers her mouth with her hand and reaches out for her light saber. Like a magnet it flies into her grasp, she ignites it and swings it at the darkness defeating it with the light of her white light saber. It's gone, but she knows it'll come back for her and she might not have a light saber to save her when it does.


	9. Chapter 9

Ilum comes into view as the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ exits hyperspace. From their point of view, it was pure white, covered in untouched snow. 

Finn glances at Rey from the co-pilot’s seat. 

“I don’t really understand why you can’t come with me.”

“It’s Jedi tradition,” Rey explains. “I know the old Jedi Order is dead, but I think we should still respect some of the old ways.”

Finn raises a brow. “Do you agree with all the old Jedi rules?”

Rey gives him a sideways look. “Not all of them.”

Finn returns his gaze to the planet before them. “Which ones don’t you agree with?”   
“Lots of them,” Rey answers with a shrug. “Like, for instance, Jedi aren’t supposed to mourn the dead.”

Finn cocks his head. “Really?”

Rey nods in response. “We’re not supposed to fall in love or have any sort of personal relationships, either, which I think is utterly stupid.”

Finn smiles. “Why’s that?”

“I don’t think you should have to detach yourself from everything and everyone around you. The whole idea of being a Jedi means connecting and understanding, and I think the best source for that is human interaction.”

Finn shakes his head in disbelief, always amazed by Rey’s knowledge. 

“But, I do want to honor the kyber tradition,” she clarifies. “I believe you can do it on your own.”

Finn was glad she was confident in his abilities. He, on the other hand, was starting to doubt himself. He’d come so far in just a short while, if he couldn’t retrieve a crystal all this would have been for nothing. Well, not nothing, but he couldn’t bear the thought of letting Rey down. 

  
  


Rey lands the  _ Falcon  _ on Ilum by the aging Jedi Temple. She looks at Finn with a nervous smile. 

“It’s time.”

Finn stands and nods his head. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this. 

Rey stands up and takes Finn’s hands, giving them a comforting squeeze, almost as if she can feel the fear radiating from him.

“You’re going to be alright, I promise.”

Finn takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I’m ready.”

Rey smiles softly and stands on her toes to kiss Finn on the cheek. “Good luck.”

Finn lowers his head to hide his smitten smile. “Thanks.” He turns, walking towards the exit. 

The minute he opens the doors he’s nearly blown away by the bitter cold that greets him. He pulls his thick coat closer and holds back a shiver as he steps outside. The snow nearly comes up to his knees, falling inside his boots and freezing his feet. 

_ Great,  _ he thinks as he walks towards the temple. 

There are no doors, and the abandoned temple has been flooded with snow. Finn makes his way through it, stepping into the crystal caves. Darkness envelopes him and he blinks to adjust his eyes, but it doesn’t work. The caves are still pitch black. 

Finn remembers hearing stories about the crystal caves; how they used to glow with kyber, but after the Empire overmined them, the caves were nearly barren, which made his quest all the more difficult.

He treks through the darkened caves, keeping his hands on the sides to feel around. The caves were like a never-ending, freezing maze. Finn was sure he wasn’t going to find any crystals here. 

Just as he’d almost given up hope, a faint white glow from the ceiling of the caves caught his eye. He walked closer to it, mesmerized by it’s hypnotizing glow. As he stood below it, he reached up, not touching it, but trying to pull it from the ice. It didn’t budge. 

Finn closed his eyes and let out a long breath to clear his mind. He extends his hand again, slowly this time. The caves begin to rumble as the crystal is pulled from the ice, flying into Finn’s hand. 

He opened his eyes, staring in awe at the sharp crystal. It was white but seemed to change in hue to a light grey color. Above him, the ceiling rumbled and small chunks of ice rained down on him. He quickly tucked the crystal into his jacket and ran back the way he came, or the way he thought he’d come. This place was a labyrinth, not designed to be remembered. 

Finn turned a sharp corner, stopping short when he reached a dead end. The caves were still rumbling lowly, and his anxiety was beginning to spike. He thought of the crystal in his coat, of Rey waiting for him on the  _ Falcon. _ He had to get back to her. 

He swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. 

_ ‘Rey, I don’t know if you can hear me, I don’t even know how this works, but I need you. I’m trapped, I need to find a way out.’ _

Go right. 

There was no distinguishable voice in his head telling him where to go, he could just  _ feel  _ it. He went right and kept straight till the feeling told him to go left, then right. 

A few more turns and he was back in the Jedi Temple. He breathed a sigh of relief before running out into the open terrain. 

Rey was outside the temple, waiting for him. When she saw him, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. 

“Are you alright?” she asks worriedly. Finn holds onto her as he breathes, letting his fears wash away. 

“I’m ok.” He pulls away and looks at her. She was shivering violently, wearing just her normal clothes, no protection against the freezing climate. “Hey, you shouldn’t be out here,” he tells her, already taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. 

She holds onto it with shaking hands. 

“Thank you.”

“Let’s get inside,” Finn says, leading her back to the ship.

Once inside, Finn closes the hatch and turns up the heating system. 

“Are you ok?” he asks her, worry written across his face. She nods, still shivering, and reaches in the pockets of Finn’s coat. She feels the kyber crystal and pulls it out, smiling. 

“You found one.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy,” Finn sighs. “The Empire nearly stripped the cave clean.”

Rey shakes her head with disgust. “Well, I’m glad you found one. When we get back to base I’ll show you how to construct a saber.” She hands the crystal to Finn. “You know, some say the color of a Jedi’s saber predicts the kind of Jedi they are.”

Finn looks at the crystal, then back to Rey. 

“What does grey mean?”

“I think it means you’re calm and level-headed, especially in a fight.”

Finn wasn’t sure if that was true, he’d been in plenty of fights before, and he’d never felt level-headed. 

“I wouldn’t think too much of it,” Rey says, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “Let’s go home.” She removes her hand and turns into the cockpit. 

Finn follows her, a question on the tip of his tongue. 

“Rey?” he asks when they’re both sat down. She hums in response as she starts up the ship’s controls. 

Finn hesitates, not sure how to pose the question. “When I--back there, in the cave, when I was lost, was that you?”

Rey stops and looks up at him, eyes heavy. She worries her lower lip before nodding. 

“It was.”

“So...how-how did you know I was in trouble?”

She looks back to the controls and lifts the ship off the ground. 

“There are certain things I can feel sometimes,” she explains. “If I’m connected enough, I can sense fear or worry, or any other emotion, really. I just... _ felt it _ .”

Finn looks down at the crystal in his hands, unsure if he should tell her he feels the same way sometimes. But only when she’s around. If there was some kind of connection between them, it might just be the thing that could save Rey from whatever was coming. 

“Do you think two people can be bonded by the force?” Finn asks, looking at her with uncertainty. He watches as her jaw clenches and she forces herself to keep her eyes focused ahead of her. 

Finn knew there had been some sort of connection between her and Kylo, but he wondered if theirs could be a bond that didn’t leave Rey scarred. 

“Why do you ask?”   
“Because…” He sighs and shakes his head, unable to explain it. 

“You think we’re somehow connected,” she says, finishing the sentence for him. He looks up at her in surprise. 

“...Yeah. Do you feel it too?”

Rey stares ahead. “I don’t know.” She swallows. “Explain it to me.”

Finn sits back as he thinks of the proper words. 

“It’s like...I get these feelings,” he starts. “It feels like a pull…” He looks at her and she finally looks back at him. “...towards you.”

“How do you know it’s me?”   
“You’re the only one who makes me feel that way,” he says, voice dropping low.  _ You’re the only one I want to feel that way with, _ he thinks, but doesn’t say it. “I mean, there’s no other explanation for what happened in the caves.”

“There’s plenty of explanations,” Rey says, colder than she’d intended.

Finn looks at her with furrowed brows. “Is something wrong?”

She shakes her head. “Force bonds are dangerous, Finn. You may think it’s wonderful, but it can destroy you.”

“Or make us more powerful than any other Jedi.”

She looks at him, narrowing her eyes. “If all you seek is power, you’re not ready to be a Jedi.”

“That’s not-” Finn stops and composes himself, lowering his voice. “That’s not what I meant,” he says. “I just meant that we can stop any evil that threatens the New Republic.”

“Including me?”

“Rey-”

Rey waves her hand. “I don’t want to fight with you, Finn. Please, let’s not do this again.”

Finn looks out the window, silent for a few seconds. 

“At least tell me you feel it too. Tell me I’m not going crazy.”

Rey doesn’t look at him but nods her head. “I feel it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Rey gazes at Finn, his eyes twinkling with focus and determination as he constructs the light saber in his hands. She's amazed at how far he's come but she also feels despondent. She can feel Finn trying to connect with her through the Force like an irritating itch that won't go away, but she can't take the chance to let him in. What if it's what turns her to the dark side? She knows Finn hasn't any wrong in him, but the vulnerability of their connection could let anything in. She knows what she'll do once she turns and she doesn't want that to happen. She will never forgive herself if she lets that happen and it almost did happen back on Ilum. 

She remembered sitting in the Falcon cockpit waiting for Finn to return. It was quite lonely and so quiet she could hear the breeze hit the ship outside, she had never been on the ship by herself before. She didn't like it, she didn't feel safe. She sat there impatiently, a tingle of cold air tickled at the skin of her arms making her hold herself. She assumed it was the freezing temperature of the icy planet seeping it self into the walls of the Falcon. But she quickly realized it wasn't that at all when the atmosphere changed. She sat up in her chair losing all sight of her surroundings and only being able to hear. Just like the night before, her breath is only heard.

" _Rey Rey Rey.."_ Finn's voice echoed all around her bouncing, trying to get to her. "... _if you can hear me...hear me..hear me."_ he echoed again, his voice sharply growing louder than dramatically softer again. Almost as if something was trying to stop her from getting his message. She could tell there was more he was trying to say but couldn't get to it. She stood to her feet to be startled by the loud igniting of a light saber. She jumped and spun around to see who was there. It was her.

It looked exactly like her but the eyes were different and it's mouth pulled into an unsettling smile that stopped at her ears. Her head pivoted as her pupils began to grow making Rey feel uneasy. "Go right." she said, her voice was deep and sinister, trying its best to imitate hers. Suddenly Reys ears rang and a sharp pain devoured her brain head, she covered her ears and shut her eyes tight trying to stop it. But it was over within seconds and when she opened her eyes, whatever thing that was, it disappeared.

"Finn." she said softly under her breath, fear taking over her. With no hesitation she ran out of the Falcon to find him, worried he may not be safe. Her body went numb as thoughts controlled her anxiety, what if that thing went after him? She's never run faster for anyone in her entire life. When she got to the temple, it was quite. The whistling of winds passing through her fair skin leaving goosebumps all over her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to sense him. _Where are you?_ she thought to herself being unable to focus. When she opened her eyes and saw him, she was relieved to see her was okay.

But now she knows that the darkness has already manipulated Finn. Its communicating with him through her, using her to make him vulnerable and manipulating him to make her helpless. She can feel the evil slithering inside her like a poisonous black snake. It wants blood, Finns blood and she doesn't know why.

" _Reeeyyyy_." hisses a voice behind her. She's still standing with Finn as he does the finishing touches to his new saber. But the voice grabs her, it's rough menacing tone leaves her mesmerized. This is something she can't ignore. Everything goes dim around her, she looks at Finn who seems un-phased by the situation. 

"Finn." she calls to him trying to grab his arm but her hand goes right through it. That's when she realizes she isn't their spiritually. To Finn Rey is staring at his hands vaguely with no emotion. She is paralyzed but he hasn't noticed yet. 

" _Come to me.._ " the voice strains, making the last word linger in the air. She recognizes that voice..it's Palpatines. But he's dead there is no way he can be back. She tries her best to stay where she is, where it's safe with Finn. However she finds herself turning around where there is a dark abyss leading to a place she knows she doesn't want to go. She can feel the energy of the dark side pulling her towards it. She tries to use the Force to hold herself down, but it's no use. The darkness pulls her in against her will, wrapping itself around her like a rope.

In the distance she sees that thing again, the thing that looks exactly like her. That creepy smile on its face as it comes closer and closer, moving without taking a single step. Rey tries to break free from the grasp of the dark, but it doesn't budge. " _Don't be afraid, you knew this was coming._ " it says to her. It's hand lifts up to Rey's cheek making her squirm at the touch of its cold hands that burn at her skin. " _You must join us._ "

"No." Rey says coldly. "I will not be seduced-" the dark covers her mouth.

" _Oh but you already are._ " it tells her with a delight in its voice. " _I've been here watching you give in to the dark without even realizing it. The only thing that's keeping you from us..is him._ " There is envy in its voice. Rey knows its talking about Finn. " _The heart of that man is pulling you towards the light making you conflicted with yourself. But that can be fixed with a simple act._."

It moves closer to her bringing it's mouth to her ear. She closes her eyes already know where this is going, a tear trips over her eyes and holds its place until the words are said. " _Kill him._ " the hostility in its hoarse voice made it even worse. 

"NO!" Rey screams through the tightness in her throat and ache in her heart. Her anger is strong enough to get rid of some of the darkness on her and she is almost completely free. "I will _never_ go to the dark side!"

" _Then the dark..must come to you!_ " it takes a step closer then another step until it possesses her body and claims it as its own.

Rey gasps to find herself back with Finn. He puts everything down and looks at her. "Rey..are you okay?"

She shakes her head and pushes past him, tears running down her face. "I have to go." She knows its too late, there is no saving her now. She has to leave, its the only way to keep Finn safe and the only way to stop herself from hurting anyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn watches as she goes, running further away from him. He stands there, his fully constructed lightsaber now in his hands, more confused than before. He calls her name, but she’s gone. 

He utters a string of curses before running in the same direction she’d gone. 

“Rey!” He stops in the center of the base, looking around frantically. “Rey!” 

When she doesn’t answer, he closes his eyes. He sees her in his mind, running through a dark abyss. She’s terrified, he can feel in down to his bones, and he wants nothing more than to comfort her. 

_ ‘Rey, please come back. Whatever’s going on I promise you’re not alone. You have Poe and Rose...you have me.’ _

In his head, Rey falls, gripping her head as she screams. 

_ ‘Get out!’ _

Finn isn’t sure if she’s speaking to him, or if she’s even aware he’s there. He feels a little intrusive, like he’s spying on her. 

_ ‘I won’t let you hurt him,’ Rey cries. ‘I’d die before I let you touch him.’ _

_ ‘Rey! No!’  _ Finn shouts. _ ‘Come back--’ _

Finn is pulled from the abyss when a hand grabs his arm. His eyes fly open and he stares back at a worried looking Poe. 

“What happened?” Poe asks immediately. “What are you doing?”

“Rey, she--” Finn chokes on his words, visibly distraught. “I don’t know what happened, she just left. I can’t find her anywhere.” Finn looks at Poe with wide, scared eyes. “I think she might do something really stupid.”   
“Like what?” 

Finn shakes his head. He didn’t want to tell Poe about the visions for fear of Poe turning against Rey. Logically, he knew that wouldn’t happen. Poe would never do that, he loved Rey like a sister. 

“Finn, you need to tell me what’s going on now,” Poe says firmly. 

Finn closes his eyes as his breathing becomes faster. He swallows, unable to find Rey through their bond. It felt as if she was actively blocking him from finding her. 

“Get Rose,” Finn says suddenly. 

“What?” Poe asks. “Why?”

“You two are the only ones I trust right now. I’ll tell you everything, okay?”

Poe nods his head, still confused. “Okay. I think Rose is in the hanger.”

Finn nods his head, already starting towards the building. 

Sure enough, they find Rose in the hanger helping a novice mechanic repair an old X-Wing. Finn runs to her, startling her apprentice. He doesn’t have the mindset to apologize. 

“We need to talk.” His tone is urgent, and Rose can already tell what it’s about. She stands, wiping her greasy hands on a rag. 

“Keep working,” she tells the young girl. She looks towards Finn, then over his shoulder to Poe. “Let’s talk over there.” She nods across the room and all three of them walk over together. 

“This is about Rey,” she says once they’re out of anyone’s earshot. 

“She’s gone,” Finn blurts out. “She just left, and I don’t know where she went. I thought I could find her, but she’s not letting me in--”

“Slow down,” Poe says, placing a gentle hand on Finn’s back.

Finn takes a breath before telling them everything. He told them about the bond between him and Rey, about the vision he had of Rey turning to the dark side, and about Rey’s fear of corrupting him.

When he’s done, Rose won’t look at him. He suspected she knew something but wasn’t speaking up.

“I think Rey’s having visions of her own,” he says, unsure. “I think that’s what made her leave. I just don’t know what she’s seeing.”

“I do,” Rose says, finally looking at him. Both Poe and Finn ask what it is at the same time. Rose hesitates, wringing her hands nervously. 

“She told me about a vision she’d had a few days ago.”

Finn grabs Rose’s arm. “What did she see?”

Rose looks Finn in the eyes, pained as she watches the hope drain from them. 

“She saw you…” Rose looks down to avoid Finn’s hopeless stare. “She said she saw herself killing you.”

Finn’s hand drops from Rose’s arm, falling limp at his side. His throat closed up and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. 

“She would never do that,” Rose says quickly, trying to reassure Finn. “She couldn’t hurt you.”

“Did she say anything else?” Poe asks. Rose looks conflicted, as if she’s not sure she should say any more. She’d already done enough damage. 

“I--I don’t--”

“Please,” Poe begs. “If she said anything else we need to know.”

“Okay,” Rose says as tears fill her eyes. “She said she was angry, so angry that she wanted to hurt Finn…”

Finn’s head turns towards Rose. His eyes are rimmed red already. She can see the pain written on his face as she recounts the memory of Rey telling her about the vision. 

“And she said that if she left again to not let you follow her.”

“I can’t just do nothing,” Finn argues. “She’s not too far gone yet, there’s still time.”

Rose shakes her head. “I don’t think going after her is a good idea, Finn.”

“What? You want to just leave her alone when she’s the most vulnerable?” Finn asks, voice raising as anger boils in his veins. 

“Of course I don’t!” Rose says. “But if you go you’ll die.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Rose says sadly. “Don’t you get it?” she scoffs. “Your blind faith and inability to give up on her is what gets you killed.”

“Or maybe it’s what saves her.”

“Stop it!” Poe shouts. “No one is dying, okay? And Rey isn’t turning to the dark side. We’ll find her and stop this.”

Finn looks at him with tears in his eyes. A silent gratitude is exchanged between them. 

Rose worries her bottom lip as she looks between the two men. 

“I want her back just as much as you do, okay? But we have to be smart about this. We have to be prepared for anything.” She looks at Finn. “We have to be prepared to do anything.”

Chills run down Finn’s spine at her words. He knew what she meant, and he also knew he’d be incapable of it. 

  
  


Poe leaves his second in command in charge, making sure their mission is kept under wraps so as to not alarm the rest of the base. 

They gear up quickly, going over their plan once more. Finn would use his bond to find Rey, if she’d let him in, and once they found her they’d take the necessary precautions to either bring her back or stop her at any cost. 

That was Poe and Rose’s plan, Finn on the other hand had no intention of hurting Rey. 

Finn stands outside the base while Poe and Rose finish gearing up. He closes his eyes, searching for Rey. He’s transported back to the abyss, but Rey is nowhere to be seen. He can’t feel her pushing him away, so it was odd he couldn’t find her. 

_ ‘C’mon, Rey, just talk to me. Let me help you. I know you’re scared, I am too, but I’m not giving up on you.’ _

The abyss answers with silence. Finn sighs in discouragement, but sticks to his word, refusing to give up. 

_ ‘I know you’re probably angry that I’m being so stubborn about this, but I know if you were in my position you would do everything in your power to find me, because you’re good, Rey. You have to believe me, please. There’s so much goodness in you, sometimes I feel like I could drown in it. You’re strong enough to fight this, but you have to let me help you.’ _

A light breeze passes, and a soft voice floats through the air. 

“Open your eyes, Finn.”

His eyes fly open at the distinctive sound of her voice. And there she stood before him, dressed in her white tunic, loose hair blowing in the breeze, as beautiful and pure as ever. 

His heart feels light as he sighs in relief. 

“You came back.”

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Rey wipes the tear off her face, heavily breathing in. This is not how she wanted it to go, this is what she wanted herself to be. But the Rey Finn knew was gone, _she_ was gone. She could feel the evil running through her, devouring every ounce of good she has. Ripping her soul. Poisoning her heart with it's sick desires for death and blood. She tries to fight it as much as she can but she knows there is no use, that shadow over her is holding her captive preventing her from trying anything. She only wishes she had said goodbye to him.   
  
Maybe she still can. She remembers finally figuring out how to be in two places at once through astral projection. She knows if she doesn't explain herself to him he'll come looking for her, and that's exactly what the evil wants. But she can at least talk to him, hear his voice one last time before losing herself completely. Kylo was right, the dark side is inevitable. Then again, she was told that Finn was the only thing keeping her from the dark. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath trying to find him, she senses him; he's calling to her. She feels her spirit travel to his like a magnet then she is there in front of him. Making him see her however he wants, whatever that may be. He looks at her in awe, chuckling with a relief as his eyes glisten with tears.

"You came back." He says with a smile. "I thought I lost you." 

Thos words almost break her heart into a million pieces, she walks towards him grabbing his hands. "You could never lose me Finn, I just..needed to think."

"Think about what?" He asks, urging her to fill him in.

She looks around at everyone who isn't particularly paying attention to them. Still she's afraid to take the risk of losing anyone's trust. She pulls him aside to a place where no one would hear, she takes a deep breath and tells him everything. She tells him about the vision of her killing him, about the torments, and the darkness.

He is appalled by all of it. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, offense and concern in his voice.

"It's already in me Finn..the only thing keeping it from fully taking over is..you." She confesses.

"Me? How?"

She smiles and places her hand over his chest. "You're heart is pure. Stronger than any evil there is. It's afraid of you, I can feel it, and because of that it wants you dead." She tells him. "It's weak and it's using my body to grow stronger."

"I can help you Rey. If it's afraid of me then all I have to do is scare it off forever."

Rey looks at him telling him with her eyes that's exactly what she was thinking, but she doesn't say it aloud. She knows the darkness would hear. Instead she shakes her head pretending to deny, hoping Finn gets what she's trying to do. "No Finn, it's too dangerous. If you're near me it'll kill you, it'll make _me_ kill you." 

"I won't let that happen." He tells her, clearly not getting the message she is trying to give to him. "Rey I lov-" he chokes on his words but her eyes go wide. Was he going to say he loves her? "I'm here for you." Is what he says instead.

"Finn-"

"No Rey, I'm putting my foot down. I'm tired of all the secrets and the running away. You're going to have to accept my help because your gonna get it either way, I'm not gonna let you tear yourself apart thinking you're alone when you're not. I'm here, Poes here, Rose is here, we're all here for you. Let us in." He demands.

Rey is flattered, her stomach twirling with electricity that flows throughout her entire body. Her chest is blooming with a warmth that spreads to her cheeks as she turns red. She smiles at him seeing for the first time that the she loves this man more than the word itself. She isn't the best at expressing emotions at appropriate times, but in case her plan fails she wants him to know how she feels towards him. Without hesitation or doubt she leans in and kisses him, the electricity burning like a beautiful fire in her stomach as sparks fly around them. In the kiss she tells him Her plan. She didn't realize this is something she's wanted to do since he told her she's looked at him like no one ever had. She can feel the darkness weaken and wilt inside of her. It's death explodes into beautiful colors like all her fears were demolished. There is no worry anymore because love is more powerful than any evil out there.  
  
They pull away looking into each other's eyes. Finn is stunned and cant keep his hands off her waist. She blushes and looks away thinking the evil is gone, but she can still feel a piece of it in her core. Holding on to life.

"I'll be back." She promises disappearing in front of him. Suddenly she's back where she was, which was nowhere too far from the base. It's the place where she finds her peace.

" _You can't defeat me.._ " the voice cries struggling with every word. Too weak to make itself visible, it's voice echoes in her mind.

"Rey." Says another voice. It's Finns. She turns around surprised to see him in front of her. He was just at the base. The visible confusion on her fave makes him explain. "You're not the only one who can astral project." He says with a smooth smile.

A grin crosses Rey's face as he sits in front of her legs crossed like they did the first time they had meditated. He knows what to do. This time Finn holds his hands out to her and she takes it, the light passing through their souls. The souls of the last two remaining Jedi in the galaxy. The goodness of their hearts brighter than any dark there is. Rey hears the struggle of the darkness die down. Unable to withhold itself in her body any longer, it jumps out. A speck of black in the air floating between them.

"The dark will always be there, there is no light without it."

"The light and dark can learn to live together in peace." Finn says.

"No..only one can overpower the other. Only one side can win."

"Then it'll have to be the light." Rey says. "Because together..we're unbreakable."


End file.
